Carisias lentaspara un corazon acelerado
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: Barry Allen tuvo un amigo de la infancia...sin saber que la historia es capas de repetirse.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1-_**"**_Amigos"_**

5 y 8 años...

El pequeño Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen, cumplia sus 8 años de edad. Se empeño en invitar a sus compañeros de escuela y a sus vecinos para que su fiesta se inolvidable. Bueno...llendo al caso fue su madre la que los invito, Barry ni siquiera queria la fiesta de cumpleaños. No tenia amigos a los cuales invitar, y si los tenia, ellos estaban muuuuuy lejos de la ciudad.

-no quiero salir, no conosco a nadie.

-mi pequeño, es tu fiesta, disfrutala.

-pero mamá...

-sin pero, o no habra pastel.

A regañadientes, el pequeño rubio salio de su casa. Estaba bien vestido, camisa a cuadrille con el cuello bien doblado, un pantalon beig asta las rodillas y unos trenis blancos. Se veia adorable, con todo y con cara de chupalimones.

Lo unico bueno de esa fiesta, eran los regalos.

Habia que admitirlo, sin regalos, no habia fiesta. Y la unica manera de que disfrute su fiesta, era que los invitados le dieran sus obsequios.

Barry veia como los niños jugaban, algunos molestaban a las niñas, él, ni siquiera queria asercarseles porque las niñas tenian piojos (tipico pensamiento de un niño de 8 años) y tampoco queria jugar con los niños, porque en todos los juegos, siempre se destacaba la velocidad, cosa que no tenia.

Refunfuñando, metio las manos a sus bolsillos y comenzo a caminar al patio delantero de su casa(pues la fiesta era en la parte de atras) para dirigirse a su casa del árbol.

-tsk, hubieramos ido a MC´donals-dijo con enojo.

-pero no ser divertido ese lugar.

Barry detuvo su andar y se fijo en la pequeña vocesita que le dirigio la palabra. Era un niño, uno pequeño (mas que él) de cabello risado y castaño junto con unos ojasos bien verdes que convinaban con sus pecas y su tono de piel.

-¿por que dices eso?

-porque

ser sierto.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, es decir, ¿a quien no le gusta MC´donals? pues alpareser a este niño el cual nunca en su vida habia visto. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar su nombre, escucho a su madre a unos pasos de él. La vio salir con una mujer muy hermosa, de gran figura, cabello cobre y risado y unos ojos verdes muy grandes.

-¡hijo! ya conosiste a Philip ¿no es un amor?-le pregunto su madre muy contenta. Se fijo una vez mas en el niño, el cual lo miraba con una seja lebantada.

-mami, ¿ser él, el cumplañero?

-si Pip, su nombre es Barry, anda, dale las gracias por invitarte.

El chico con el nombre de Philip, tomó la caja que su madre le habia dado y se dirigio a donde estaba Barry, el cual lo veia curioso, pues alpequeño se le dificultaba caminar, pues la caja era mucho mas grande que él. Una vez estubo lo suficientemente serca, le tendio la caja con sus manos.

-gracias por invitarme aunque no me conoscas.

Barry no pudo evitar taparse los oidos con el grito que pego su madre por escuchar lo dicho por Pip. Diciendo cosas como "_es un encanto" "que tierno"_. Tomo de mala gana la caja y con un seco "gracias" le agradecio. Su madre se fue junto con la madre del niño para dejarlos solos.

-¿que esperas?

-a que abrir el regalo.

-se supone que tengo que esperar a que termine la fiesta.

-...eso ser completamente aburrido, y absurdo, ¿como sabre si gustar regalo si no lo habres frente a mi?

Barry se quedo sin palabras, era verdad. ¿por que tenia que esperar a que la fiesta acabara? podia abrirlos ahora, era su cumpleaños, su decision y sus gustos. Dejo la caja en el suelo y frente a la atenta mirada del niño, comenzo a destrozar el papel rojo y quitarle el liston amarillo.

-...-

-...¿ gustar la ciencia?

Su regalo...habia sido un mini laboratorio, con los tubos de ensayo, el microscopio, placas, polvos, etc. Todo lo que un laboratoria tiene pero reucido. Se veia genial en sierto modo. Y para todos (menos para sus padres) era un misterio que a Barry le gustara los esperimentos. No hacia falta abrir los regalos de los demas para saver que eran juguetes, ropa, libros,etc.

-esto es increible, ¡el mejor regalo de todos!

-...¿eso ser si?

-¡claro! ¿cual es tu nombre completo? ¿cuantos años tienes?

-...haver...mi nombre ser Phillip Everth Vongoll. Tener...5 años.-dijo contando con sus dedos.

-¿quieres jugar conmigo?

-dah

-ven, te invito a mi casa del árbol.

Barry tomo de la mano a su nuevo "_amigo"_ y caminaron unos metros para llegar a un árbol muy grande con una casa obviamente hecha a mano. Ayudo a Phillip a suvir para luego subir él. Era bastante comun en un niño de 8 años esa clase de casas, pero muy ordenada. Habia dibujos, muchos libros y en las paredes habian hojas pegadas con numeros y cosas escritas.

-bien...desde ahora, seras MI amigo. ¿queda claro?-pregunto mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-¡dah señor!

-te are una pregunta...¿que es lo que mas odias?-pregunto en tono de misterio.

-pues...a las niñas.-dijo naturalmente.

-¿por que...?

-.¡porque tener piojos!-dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo-

-¡buena respuesta!

Se la pasaron jugando, haciendo esperimentos sencillos como usar quimicos para fingir que era laba de volcan, aser bombas de humo, finjir una explocion, en fin, cosas de niños. Tantas cosas isieron, que no fueron testigos del tiempo, la fiesta habia terminado y sus madres los estaban buscando. Eran como las 19:30 PM y ellos estaban en su pequeño y divertido mundo.

-¡BARRY!

-¡PHILLIP!

Al escuchar a sus madres, los niños sacaron sus cabezas por la ventana para verlas con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Ambos sudaron frio, pues sus madres estaban enojadas. El primero en bajar fue Barry, quien se haceguro que la escalera fuera segura para que bajara Pip.

-¿donde estaban? la fiesta termino hace media hora-dijo la madre de Barry la cual veia con horror las ropas de los niños. Barry tenia la cara manchada con algo negro y su cabello estaba desordenado y sucio, su ropa desareglada y con algo rosado y pegajoso en ella. Mientras que Pip, tenia su cabello castaño completamente gris, su cara llena de polvo rojo y su enterito de chuky tenia manchas verdes paresidas a la sustancia del moco humano.

-perdon mamá,estaba jugando con Pip a los cientificos-dijo Barry con unbrillo en los ojos que desconserto a su madre.

-¡Y Descubrir que dentro de unos años habra un eclipse, mamá!-dijo Pip muy entusiasmado mientras su madre lo cargaba en brazos y se reia de lo emocionado que se la paso.-

-¿te divertiste cariño?

-¡si mami, Barry ser divertido, gustar trabajar con él, ¿podemos venir mañana?!-pregunto con una carita de perro degollado.

-¡por mi no hay problema1-dijo Barry iucionado.

-no creo, mañana tienes escuela Bary-dijo su madre, haciendo que tanto Barry como Pip se entristeieran-pero puedes venir este fin de semana Pip.

-¡SII!-gritaron ambos.

-jajaj despidete mi pequeño Vulcano, mañana hay que madrugar.

-adios Barry, vernos dentro de una semana-dijo Pip mientras sacudia su manito y Barry le imitaba.

Ese fin de semana fue uno de los mejores, Barry consiguio un amigo con un hablar medio extraño, uno que nunca espero tener, pues era mucho menor que él, pero con la misma mentalidad e inteligencia que un niño de 10 años.


	2. Chapter 2- T hy la

**_Capitulo 2-"t´hy´la"_**

7 y 10 años

Habian pasado 2 años desde que se conosieron, se conosian como la palma de su mano. En esos dos años, Barry crecio 10cm mas, era mucho mas alto que su amigo, Pip por su parte, no crecio tanto, apenas le llegaba al hombro a su amigo rubio y este siempre lo molestaba por eso.

Su madre Sara (la madre de Pip) decidio cambiar a Pip de escuela, poniendolo en la misma escuela que Barry, (el cual se sorprendio por saver que estarian en el mismo salon) paso el examen de inteligencia y lo saltaron tres grados.

Ambos formaban "_el duho dinamico"_ (cortecia del padre de Pip) pues hacian todo juntos, y todo, absolutamente todo, les salia bien. Los trabajos en grupo, los trabajos individuales (los cuales hacian en pareja sin que se den cuenta) y las bromas a los profesores o a sus compañeros que molestaban a Pip por su asento.

Claro que no todo es de oro, en , catalogaron a Barry como "_La tortuga"_ por obvias con la llegada de Pip a la escuela, páso de tortuga a liebre. Pip no tenia buena condicion fisica, siendo el mas joven de la clase, devia de tener mas energia, si la tenia, pero eso no significa que tenga que desperdiciarla en algo que no le ve sentido comun.

A Pip no se le conosia por ser el mas rapido, ni el mas fuerte, mucho menos el mas resistente. Lo consian por ser un estratega en los juegos, no importa cuales, siempre lleva a su equipo a la victoria.

Ese día, le tocaba jugar al foothball. A Barry le gustaba jugar al foothball, pues su heroe favorito _the Flash_ era un gran jugador, y era el mejor. Barry no jugaba nada mal, se podia decir que era uno de los mejores. Pero por desgracia...el que elegia los equipos era el entrenador, y como siempre penso que ese ogro gruñon tenia algo en su contra, lo puso en el equipo contrario al de su amigo Pip. (confirmando sus sospechas de que le caia muy mal)

Era algo digno de ver(que no sea un combate de cartas magicas ni de ajedres) pues era muy savido que los amigos inseparables tambien competian por ver quien era el mejor, (aunque era obvio que Pip, pues era el mas pequeño de edad y estatura y estaba a su nivel).

El partido comenzo, y ni Barry ni Pip salieron al campo, Barry porque nadie lo eligio para jugar en el y Pip porque estaba con su estrategia. Pasaron unos minutos, y el marcador estaba en empate 2-2, era el turno de Barry para jugar, si bien no era tan rapido como los demas, tenia sus trucos (y no, no era jugar sucio), el equipo contrario saco el balon, y Barry lo bloqueto haciendo un amague y sacandole el balon, se lo paso a su compañero el corrio para rriba y Barry tratode seguirle la pista, le devolvio el balon, pero estaba muy alto, y Barry, lo primero que se le ocurrio, fue imitar a los jugadores de la television. La detubo con el pecho y golpeo la pelota con el pie, consiguiendo un gol.

Ahora hivan 3-2 a favor de Barry, todos le festejaron el gol que iso, los minutos pasaban, y Barry era un gran defensor, pues paraba todas las pelotas dirigidas al arco, pero en un descuido ahora iban 3-3. Faltaban 5 minutos para que termine el partido. Y lo que nadie espero sucedio...

-tocar jugar a mi.

El pequeño Phillip Ever Vongol, el niño menos atletico que un obeso jugando a las olimiadas desde un sillon mirando la tele...iba a jugar...¡A JUGAR!

Todos se posicionaron en sus lugares,Barry era el delantero de su equipo y Pip el defensa del suyo. Nadie savia que era lo que el pequeño de ojos verdes tenia planeado, pues era la primera vez en toda la existencia de la escuela que lo verian hacer algo. Cuando el silvato sono, le pasaron la pelota a Barry, quien la devolvio y asi comenzaron a haercarse. Marearon a sus rivales, uno que otro le quito el balon, pero lo pudieron reuperar.

Ahora tenian que pasar la defensa, le pasaron el balon a Barry para que se isiera cargo de su amigo actual rival. Pero nadie espero ver un pequeño destello negro pasar por delante de Barry, quien casi se cae por el impacto. Pip tenia el balon a su merced, los jugadores trataban de bloquearlo, pero pasando la pelota a su pecho y por ensima de ellos pudo llegar a la porteria, le paso el balon a uno de sus compañeros y asiendo un amague de tirar ala porteria, iso que el arquero se fuer para un lado, fue el momento de pasarsela a Pip para que anotara.

Terminado el partido 3-4.

Todos le festejaron a Pip por su increible jugada, el cual estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo que iso al jugar. Barry estaba sentado en el suelo, trizte por no poder ganar, desepcionado por su inutil esfuerzo y enojado con Pip por ser mejor que él en algo en lo que pensaba que era bueno.

Sin esperar nada de nadie, se fue del lugar.

Por su parte, Pip no estaba feliz por haber ganado, era sabido por él que Barry tenia la meta de ganarle en algo, y esa habia sido su oportunidad de ganarle. Sin embargo no fue asi. Si era por él repetiria de año con tal de que su amigo este feliz con su victoria pero si no obtenia notas en la materia, sus padres lo embiarian a Rusia a vivir con su abuelo.

Apenas pudo salir de la multitud, fue a la barra para tomar sus cosas (su toalla y su botella de agua) para salir corriendo y buscar a su mejor amigo, porque aunque no se lo dijo a Barry, para él, el rubio presumido y orgulloso era su mejor amigo.

No lo encontro en el patio, tampoco en los pasillo, le quedo buscar en el salon, ahi lo encontro guardando sus cosas a toda velocidad.

-¿que hacer Barry?-le pregunto con intriga y confucion.

-nada-fue su seca respuesta, sabia que se estaba comportando infantilmente,pero estaba enojado, y se estaba desquitando con su amigo de la infancia.-mejor vete a festejar con tus _"nuevos amigos"_.

-Barry, ¿jugar a las cartas?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, pues queria distraer a su mejor amigo para que se olvidara de ese día. aunque era obvio que es no pasaria.

-No, vete a jugar con Matt, tal ves él si quiera jugar.-dijo mientras se ponia su mochila al hombro.

-Pero Barry...

-¡Dejame tranquilo!-Barry lo empujo tirandolo al suelo para poder pasar eh irse, sin saver que los ojos verdes de su amigo se llenaban de lagrimas.

-hip...perdonar...amigo...

Pasaron tres días, tres días en los que Pip no fue a la escuela, Barry habia ido a su casa despues de pelear con Pip en la escuela, savia que se porto mal y queria disculparse con su amigo. Le habia comprado un regalo para entregarselo al dia siguiente como ofrenda de paz. No devia enojarse por algo como eso, pero estaba enojado, porque Pip nunca le dijo que sabia jugar al Foothball. Siempre refiriendose a el como _un juego tonto de patear un balon_ y eso dio a entender que no le gustaba. Mas un recuerdo de una antigua conversasion sele cruzo porlamente.

_¿te gusta en foothball Pip?_

_No_

_¿por que, lo as jugado antes?_

_ser aburrido y facil, no desperdiciar energia con ese juego tonto de patear el balon_

Indiretamente, Pip le habia dicho que si, efectivamente habia jugado antes, y el como tonto, penso que al fin habia algo en lo que era bueno.

Pero al día siguiente Pip no fue a la escuela. Trato de animarse diciendo que tal vez estaba enojado por haberlo empujado, no fue muy lindo de su parte, eso lo sabia, asi que le daria su tiempo, Pip era mas sensibe que él, asi que le daria su espacio.

Al otro día tampoco aparesio. Eso se le iso extraño, pues Pip no es de los que se pierden dias de clases. Lo paso por alto, pero no por eso le preocupaba. Sabia que algo le habia pasado a Pip, y no era algo lindo por lo visto. Se fue a su casa apensar que fue lo que paso, pero nada se le vino a la mente. Ya hablaria con él si es que asiste a la escuela a la mañana siguien.

Y como se lo esperaba, al tercer día...Pip falto.

Eso comenzba a desesperarlo, para tener 10 años, Barry sabia que algo pasaba, no le importo saltarse las clases, total, Pip le enseño lo que tenia que estudiar todo ese año en un par de semanas. Se escapo de la escuela y fue directamente a la casa de Pip, habia ido un par de veses, pero se conosia la direccion. Le extraño toda esa gente vestida de negro, ¿por que lloraban? ¿habia un desfile? Barry aun era un niño, y habia muchas cosas que no sabia de mundo.

Tuvo que atravesar a todas esas personas para poder llegar a dentro. Llamo a Pip un par de veses, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, subio a su habitacion para saver si se encontraba en ella, pero estaba basia. Al final, decidio preguntarle a una señora la cual tenia un velo negro en su rostro junto a un graaan sombrero negro.

-disculpe señora...¿Pip donde se encuentra?

-oh! hijo, creer que referirte a Phillip, él estar a fuerta, en la parte de atras.

Luego de darle las gracisa, emprendio su viaje a la parte tracera de la casa, lo enontro, Pip estaba al lado de una parte de tierra remobida con un letrero en la base. Pip estaba sentado, con la mirada perdida. Barry se hacerco a él.

-Pip...

-¿suceder algo Allen?-oh ho...cuando Pip lo llama por su apellido, es porque algo va mal.

-Pip escuha, siento lo que sucedio el otro día, estaba enojado y...

-las personar suelen hacer eso, no te preocupes Allen, puedes ir a casa-dijo aun sin mirarle, Barry se sento frente a él y poniendo las manos en sus hombros lo obligo a mirarle.

-Pip, dime que sucede, ¿por que estas asi? ¿paso algo malo?-lepregunto mientras lo sacudia lentamente. Pip se fijo en los ojos azules de su amigo, y los suyos se cristalizaban.

-...el día en que nosotros pelear, mi perro Charlie morir-dijo mientras una de sus manos iba lentamente hacia el monton de tierra- ser duro, era mi MEJOR amigo, ser mi compañero, T´HY´LA como ser en Vulcano.

-...-

-pero...

-¿paso algo mas?-pregunto preoupado al ver las lagrimas salir de los ojos de su amigo, lloraba en silencio y con calma.

-dah, mi...mi padre, mi padre morir luego de Charlie, no saver como, no saver porque. Solo ser asi...-No lo soporto.

Pip se lanzo a los brazos de Barry y comenzo a llorar a mares, su llanto se escuchaba por todos lados, era un llanto desgarrador, algo que Barry nunca mas quiso escuchar. Lo abrazo con fuerta tratando de retener sus lagrimas, porque no queria que su amigo lo viera llorar, tenia que ser fuerte para él.

-no saver que...que...hacer...mi...mi T´HY´LA...no..e... ...!-el llanto no lo dejaba hablar claro-el..el...n... ...siistar...a..a..mmi.t..t...h...y...laaaa.!

Barry no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lagrimas, trataba de calmar al pequeño Pip, pues era pequeño, solo tenia 7 años y ya habia sufrido dos perdidas al mismo tiempo. A Barry se le ocurrio una idea, pero no sabia si le gustaria a Pip.

-Pip...-le llamo-Pip...escuchame-Pip enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Barry, y este lo separo de el para verlo a los ojos- escucha Pip, no llores, no deves llorar, Charlie no quiere que llores, deves ser fuerte como los Vulcanos. Si, perdites a tu padre, si, perdiste a Charlie...pero...pero YO SERE TU T´HY´LA!-le grito, logrando que Pip le preste atencion pero aun llorando en silencio- Sere tu T´hy´la _aunque no se que significa_ sere tu t´hy´la para siempre, Charlie me lo habia pedido.

-...snif...¿eso ser verdad?

-si! Charlie me lo dijo antes de morir! prometi cuidarte y no hacerte daño, protegerte como solo un t´hy´la lo haria.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y escondia su rostro el en cuello de Pip- perdoname Pip...

Perdoname T´HY´LA.


End file.
